Hope's Peak Acadamy
by Lavakey
Summary: Hope's Peak Acadamy has arrived at zootopia. See if the mammals of this academy can survive and enjoy their lives until the very end. Note: I don't own the Danganropa series and Zootopia


**Chapter 1 Ultimate Con-artist**

 **Nick's POV**

Today is my the first day in this academy, more notably Hope's Peak Acadamy.

 **I stood in front of the gates of my new school and just looked up**

I just couldn't believe that I was standing in front of the world's no.1 acadamy. Especially with my skills of all things.

"Ah, where are my manners" I state as I looked to the readers. "My name is Nicholas Wilde, Nick for short. I will be your protagonist for the whole semester"

 **I look back at the school**

But still, I couldn't believe that I got accepted in this place. Even though I was shocked, I was able to research some of the mammals that will attend this year too with the use of the school's forums. Mammals always talk about those types of things.

Apparently this year, someone entitled "Ultimate Detective" will be attending. As well as, "Ultimate Liar" for some reason. For me, I was entitled as "Ultimate Con-artist". I'll spare the details about myself for later. Right now, I need to enter this school and get this started.

But as soon as I entered the school, everything in my vision became blurry and twisted. Then suddenly, darkness just filled. And that's how my life would entirely change because of despair.

Prologue: Enter Desbear

 **I slowly opened my eyelids and stretched my arms. I looked front and saw…**

"A classroom?" I stated

I stood from my chair and looked around and saw that the windows were bolted with metal plates and the room was filled with cameras.

"What happened?" Asking myself, "Did I pass out or something"

"Well not entirely" a mysterious voice said

"Huh?", I looked behind and saw a fox wearing a red shirt, grey cargo shorts, and a black and white headset.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm your cousin" the fox stated

"No you're not" I countered his statement

"Awww, you saw right through my lie. To be honest, that was a weak lie though, so I won't give you credit for that" the fox states

"Who really are you? Are you the person who brought me here?" I asked

"Whoa, hold your horses. Don't accuse me for all of us being here" the fox stated

'All of us?' I thought

"And to answer your other question, I'm Stan Oma, The Ultimate Liar" Stan stated

"Ultimate Liar!?" I shouted

"Oh don't worry, that wasn't a lie. Or is it? Anyway, what about you?" Stan asked

"Huh?" Confused me stated

"I was asking about your name" Stan sighed

"N-Nick Wilde" I stated

"And your "Ultimate" talent?" Stan asked

"Uhh, I'm the Ultimate Con-artist" I stated

"Hmm" stan hummed

"What is it?" I asked

"You have a small ahoge. What are you some kind of protagonist in some story?" Stan asked

"Protagonist? Story? Can you please say something that won't get me confused!?" I shouted

"You don't need to shout. You could have just asked" Stan stated

I just sighed. Apparently the forums were right. The Ultimate Liar is annoying and irritating. I just couldn't believe mammals like him.

"You know what, it's better if I just show you to everyone else" Stan stated

"Where are they?" I asked

"They're in the prison area" Stan answered

"Just tell me the truth Stan" I sighed

"Alright, just follow me. But still, doesn't this look like a prison to you?" Stan asked

"I don't know. Never went there" I answered as we exited the classroom

"Weird, shouldn't the Ultimate Con-artist experienced prison?" Stan asked

"Umm no. If you're a skilled con-artist like me, you would know how to avoid the police and arrest warrants" I explained, "So, where really are they?"

"there at the gym waiting for you. You're the last mammal left in the classroom" Stan explained

We stopped walking when we reached a door and a sign saying GYM

"Anyway, this is the place" Stan stated

I opened the door and saw 14 mammals waiting for us

"Took you long enough" The rich looking mammal stated.

"You made us wait quite a while" the cat with a Gray jacket said

"If this was a mission, you failed already." The brown jacket cat stated.

"C'mon guys, give him a break" the wolf wearing an aviator cap stated.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Stan asked

"Waiting for the two other players of course" the hedgehog stated

"Player?" I thought

"Ignore what he said. Just like a painting with no meaning" the Hyena stated

"Then let's start by introducing ourselves to one another" the cat with the gray jacket said

To be honest, this people really look fascinating. I wonder if someone knows me. I can't wait to hustle each one of them.

 **That's all for today. Hopefully you liked it.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating my other stories lately. But don't be worried, I will update them specially when we have no school. As a Student, I need to focus on my studies.**

As always, this is

Lavakey the Midnight Fox,

Signing off

PS: to the four people, the next chapter is your time to shine


End file.
